A bus system of this type is known, for example, from DE 296 24 219 U1. The bus system contains several bus nodes that are arranged adjacent to one another in a row and snapped onto a mounting rail. The bus nodes feature coupling devices that make it possible to realize contactless data transmission between the bus nodes. Each bus node features electrical contacts for connection to a power supply unit.
In a modularly designed control system known from DE 196 40 367 A1, the energy supply of the modules and the transmission of information between the individual modules is realized electromagnetically. If a module fails or is removed, the modules that follow this module can no longer be supplied with energy and therefore can no longer be put into a defined state.
Another device for the wireless transmission of energy and/or data is known from DE 4 344 071 A1.
DE 103 45 048 A1 discloses a plug-in connector for producing a connection with a data transmission link over which data can be transmitted inductively.